Gotta Be The Bandana!
by KittyKat4
Summary: This story mostly revolves around Pan and Juunanagou, though I'm still not sure if I'm going to form this into a romance....R&R!!please...
1. Default Chapter

AN: HALLLLO(yes, I am aware that this words has the same spelling as the object on which adorns Kakarott's head when he kicks-the-bucket) PEOPLE!My name is Kat and I'm the author of this pointless story.... Though this isn't my first ficcy written, it IS the first ficcy I've placed into the hands of the peepz at Fanfic.net so I beg of you people to please just send me nice reveiws....Now....if you have a problem with the way this is written and/or something else, please, don't hate. Just simply tell me why you think it sucked and how I could approve it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you all know that I'm too much of a sucky writer to know that I've created this masterpiece....so I praise Akira Toriyama(sp?).....and FUNimation....CAN GO TO HELL!! Muwhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *gasps for air*  
  
  
  
"So...."Pan murmered to a silent Juunanagou as they sat on the balcony on the third floor outside of Bulma's house while she and the others were inside 'partying'.  
  
"...."  
  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
  
"...."Was the reply from her silent companion.  
  
"Hey Juunanagou-san....Why do you always have your bandana?Is it like something REALLY special to you or something?"Pan asked him looking at his newly revised attire; a white wifebeater, jeans ripped at the knees, black sneakers,the infamous neon-green socks, and his orange bandana hanging out of his left pocket.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then why do you always wear it?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Becau-"She started but was cut off as Juunanagou glared at her as if it were a signal to shut up.  
This embarrassed Pan for she knew she was prying, so she looked down to the ground and watched her legs swing back and forth between the bars on the railing.  
  
'I wish he would at least say something....' the bored tomboy thought as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length,ebondy hair. She hadn't many friends thanks to her tomboyish look and rough attitude that only saiya-jins and people who knew saiya-jins could cope with.   
  
'Well, some friends are better than none....' she started to think about her care-free grandpa, her 'ladie's-man' uncle, and her favorite of all, the prince of her kind(or at least one-fourth of it).   
  
And, though not much of a talker, the silent android whom she rarely socialized with for though he didn't talk much, she found him much like herself with his attitude, fighting style, and most of all, the hair. They both may have long, black hair, but, oh how she envied it's feel! She felt it once sparring with him and noticed that it was soft, silky, and thin. After this encounter, she'd always wondered what he'd look like bald, though, that really had nothing to do with how his hair felt.  
  
After about twenty minutes of waiting for him to say something, she decided that she'd rather spar with him that socialize so she leaped forcefully tackling him to the cemented flooring of the balcony.  
  
This startled him, but he knew she just wanted to spar so he picked her up and chucked her about half a mile away from the house and blasting off after her to give her a well deserved beating for her constant rambling.  
  
Pan began flipping threw the air so as to have a softer landing though it never came as Juunana kneed her in the face and then immediately uppercutted her in the chin sending her flying backwards.  
  
'If he keeps on beating on me like this, Dad's gonna think I tried to drive Aunt Bulma's car again and he's gonna give me an earfull....'she thought right before her pondering came to an abrupt halt as she impacted with his fist.  
  
"Are you planning on continuing to let me pound on you, or are you gonna fight!"Juunana yelled after her as she soared into the sky right beofre she suddenly disappeared. 'Where'd she go?!' he thought turning his head from side-to-side trying to find her ki.  
  
"I WAS PLANNING ON POUNDING ON YOU!"He heard Pan yell from above him with her fists balled together. He looked up and had no time to react as her fists came down upon his head.  
  
Their little brawl went on for quite a while before Chichi came stomping outside, an eggbeater in one hand and 'the-almighty-pan' in the other.  
  
"What is going on out here?!"She yelled infuriated but the constant explosions that had been going on since before she interrupted. "I THOUGHT I SAID NO SPARRING!"She yelled to Pan and Juunanagou as they both cowared hugging eachother under her little body and head that had grown enormous since she stomped out.  
  
Juunana finally realized what he was doing and unlachted himself from the child as his emotionless facade returned to his pale face. "She started it...." He mumbled, pushing past the old woman and leaving the terrified girl.  
  
"Bu-"she started, though was cut off as her grandmother dragged her inside.  
  
Every since Chich had mercilessly dragged her inside, little Pan had had her fists clenched and hadn't noticed what was latched around her hand as if it were a bandage. Juunana's bandana (I rhymed!).  
  
'Oh no!' she exclaimed mentally as she saw him and his 'family' start to exit the Brief's household. 'I have to return his bandana because it's special!And he'll also probably beat the daylights out of me for not....but that's besides the point!I must be a nice person!' She added, determined to give it back.  
  
"JUUNANAGOU-KUN!YOUR BANDANA!I HAVE IT!" She yelled waving it like a flag at his exiting form as he looked over his shoulder to see her.  
  
"It's yours."Was he simple yet friendly reply as he gave her a thumbs up and walked out after Vegeta who was being dragged by Bulma so they could bid their guests farewell.  
  
"Wow...."she mumbled, stupified that her companion gave her his 'special' bandana. After a few minutes of letting the words sink in, she started jumping up and down all around the room. "WOW!"  
  
  
Deep in the shadows of the the living room were two boys watching the previous scene between the girl and the android.  
  
  
"I wonder why she's so stuck on Juunana-san..." Goten pondered to his best friend as they struggled to hide themselves in the corner of the room Pan had been currently praising herself in.  
  
"I'M GOOD!!I'M GOOD!!I'M ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE JUUNANA TALKS TO NOW!!WOO HOO!!GO PANNY!!HEHEHEHE!!"She kept yelling as she praised herself for getting Juunanagou to show any kind of emotion towards her besides lonliness, anger, or any of those other's that the author cannot currently think up.  
  
"I know what it is....."Trunks said as he stroked his chin with an eyebrow raised. "It's gotta be the bandana....chicks dig bandanas....."  
  
This made Goten's eyes widen as he and Trunks looked at eachother and started giggling like school girls. 'WE, have found the way to a woman's heart....' Trunks thought as he tied a dark blue bandana around his neck.   
  
  
AN: Do as the box says!!!Come on...ya know ya wanna.....come on..... 


	2. Promises....

AN- Back by popular demand(actually....89 peoplz all together)is 'Gotta Be the Bandana!!Woooooo!!!Now, this chapter may suck, but,oh well!!I'm sorta a sucky writer....hehehe....ok...I'll shut up now!!Bye!!Oh...and... I hate dubby names so all that No. 17 and No. 18 crap is so not for me....I believe people should use their actual given names; Juuhachigou and Juunanagou....Also (sorry) this chapter is kinda sad and I'm sorry for killing some characters (my favorite at that!)but I had to do something so that it would help my lil' Juunana and Pan storyline....Again I say 'BYE'!!  
  
Disclaimer- All rights and stuff like that go to Akira Toriyama....no one else...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
September 3  
"Juunana-san?! Where are you?!" A worried Pan called. She had been looking for him for hours and this was the last place she'd expected him to be, but, you never know with Juunanagou. "Please Juunanagou, I just wanna help..."  
"Leave, I need no help,"was the cold reply from around a nearby tree.  
"Juunanagou!"She yelled as she ran around the tree looking for him, stopping after the fifth time around. "Grrrrr!I am so NOT going to help you if you keep avoiding me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
September 1  
"Kril-Krillin where...are...you?"Juuhachigou mumbled from her spot on the ground, her voice raspy and cracking at the smallest word. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she crouched over holding her stomach, obviously in pain.  
She had been training fiercly for two days now avoiding Krillin as she tried to rid herself of the pain she had experienced days ago after the death of Marron. She blamed herself for her child's death for when she allowed Marron to go to the mall in her car, she felt as if she was aiding Death in exterminating her very own daughter.  
She never told Krillin about how she thought it was her fault, though she knew he suspected something about her emotions since she hadn't been speaking to him as much a usual.  
Juuhachigou also thought that if she were a better fighter and a better mother, she would've been able to save Marron after her car collided with that tree. The day it happened, she'd had some kind of nagging feeling in the back of her mind when Marron had asked for the keys, and when Marron's doctor had called hours after her depart from the house that morning. And now that she knew what that nagging feeling was, she just couldn't forgive herself for what had happened.  
All this had led to Juuhachigou ignoring Krillin, her training spree, and after Juuhachi's death herself, Juunanagou's blocking everyone out of his life.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
September 4  
"Juunanagou!!Come out now before I am forced to seek you out and kick your ass!!"Pan threatened. It was the day after she had sought out Juunanagou the first time and he had told her to leave him alone, but with her temper, the second try would be the last if no response. But, to Pan's relief, Juunanagou hopped down from the tree she had been yelling at and with crossed arms, glared at her.  
"I told you to-"  
"I know damn well what you told me, but do I look like I give a fu- er....a rat's ass?!"  
"....."  
"You can't keep shuting me out like this, Juunana-san." Pan finally said after a couple minutes of trying to calm her flaring temper. "Your not the only one who lost someone. Marron-chan and I were good friends along with Juuhachigou-san and I."  
"You wouldn't understand. They were family to me-"  
"They were family to Krillin too, and I don't see you consulting or comforting him about any of this!"She interrupted.  
"And they were merely friends to you so just leave so I can be alone-"he continued, ignoring her comment.  
"And that's all you will ever be if you keep this up you idiot!"  
"There's nothing wrong with that."   
"You know as well as I do that you can't survive without someone that cares for you. Even when you and Juuhachigou were evil, you couldn't leave eachother's side for fear of losing eachother."  
"You weren't even alive then so you wouldn't know!"  
"Ok then....if I'm wrong and you never cared for her....then why, exactly, are you here?HMMMMMM?!" She asked, trying to pry the truth out of him, though all she recieved, was an icy glare and a rude retort.  
"That is none of you business you nosey little witch so why don't you just go home to your super-stupid grandfather and your mama's boy daddy?!"  
This, fired Pan up worse than ever as she powered up much higher than she had ever before, and backed him up into a tree. "Don't you ever,EVER talk about them like that again!!You hear me?!" She hissed in his face as her eyes recieved a slight hint of turcoise in them.  
He only glared at her and pushed her aside. "Whatever. If your just going to yell and go crazy like that loud woman you call your grandmother, you really should leave before I am forced to kill you...." He said, not being allowed any time from the peeved Pan, to say any more once her fist collided with his jaw.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Why didn't you just leave?"Juunanagou said from his spot on the ground as he sat, leaned up against a tree, bruised, battered, and bleeding with mere rags for clothing after his brawl with the furious Pan.  
"Be....cause.....I....care....." She muttered from her place on the ground where her bloody face and body were imbeded on the ground before the sitting android.  
"Why?"  
"I not really....all that....sure...." She replied weakly as she pulled herslf out of the ground, trying to regain her composure. She looked just about as bad as Juunanagou, if not worse.  
"You should leave."  
"I have no reason to, and, if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to make it that far." This comment gained a smirk from her 'companion' who had just about as much energy as her. ((lets just pretend he doesn't have that endless supply, k?))  
"Are you still my friend Juunana-san?"She asked as she removed her orange bandana and placed it over her face to shield her eyes from the glaring sun while she lay sprawled on the floor.  
"No. We never were."  
"JUUNANAGOU!"She whined, exasperated from her endless amount of lies about his emotions.  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
"Fine....I'm your....friend...."  
"Promise?"  
"No."  
Pan growled low in her throat as if to make a threat.  
"Will you just shut up?!" He yelled, closing his eyes. After hearing no response, he opened one eye to see the torn up hybrid right in his face, burning a hole through him with her expression of hate. This startled him and he jumped.   
"PROMISE JUUNANAGOU!"  
He raise an eyebrow. 'Why is she going through all this trouble just to hear me vow to be her friend?' He pondered.  
"I promise...."He muttered and crossed his arms as he looked away. Though he said it barely inaudible for human ears, he knew the saiya-jin heard it though she pretended not to.  
"I didn't quite catch that.....speak up...."she cupped her hand to he ear as she movced closer to him.  
"I SAID I PROMISE SO LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" He yelled, hoping to burst her eardrums.  
She grinned and stuck out her pinky. "I don't believe you."  
He raised an eyebrow as he looked curiously and cautiously at her outstretched finger. "What are you gonna do with THAT?"  
"YOU BAKA!"She half laughed, half yelled at him as she reached for his hand and wrapped him pinky around hers.   
She recieved another funny look from him as he looked from her, to his pinky, and then back to her. "What are you doing....I dare ask...."  
"It's another human way of like....proving a vow you've made. Now say....'I promise Pan that I will be the bestest and most nicest friend that you will ever have and I will serve you forever and ever and ever!' " He looked horrifed as she spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
"JUST SAY I PROMISE YOU BAKAYAROU!"  
"I PROMISE!"   
They glared at eachother from over their still intertwined pinkies as the day slowly came to an end.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In loving memory of Jennifer Rose Burrows who died on February 2, 2001 after her car collided with a tree. We all love you Jenn!  
  
AN- Hope you liked...sorry for the drama n stuff but I needed to make Juunana sad so I could make him happy again!!That sounded kinda dumb, huh? LOL!! Be a responsible reader!!! 


End file.
